1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to container assemblies and in particular to an improved container assembly with means for easily removing the contents of a container.
2. Description of the Related Art
It has long been a recognized problem that foods having a thick consistency such as canned meats, including dog or cat foods, or even tomato paste, are difficult to remove from a container. Once the container is opened it is necessary to use a spoon or other utensil to scoop out the food from the container. Alternatively, it is necessary to use a knife to cut around the sides of the food to break the seal and cohesiveness between the food and the sides of the container. Other methods of removing the food from the container consist of opening both the top and the bottom ends of the container and then pushing the bottom lid through the container in order to push out the entire contents of the container. Similar problems have also been recognized in containers for non-food items such as putty or spackling paste.
It is also recognized that it is common to use only a portion of the contents of a food container. Therefore, it is undesirable to destroy the container in the process of removing a portion of the contents, such as opening both ends of the container.